El día en que mi cielo murió
by may04
Summary: Nanoha ha perdido su cielo, que hara para recuperarlo vengan y descubranlo.
1. Chapter 1

hola gente bonita de FF he aqui una nueva mini historia sobre uno de los acontecimientos de la serie que tanto nos gusta. espero les agrade esta historia

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Despertar.

Era tarde todo de lo que alguna vez me había enorgullecido no valía nada, ¿te preguntaras porque?, y la respuesta era simple, todo estaba oscuro, nada era claro y las voces no ayudaban en lo absoluto, solo había un techo blanco, eso era todo lo que tenía a mi alcance, un techo, una almohada, dos sabanas y mi lamento.

A veces me pregunto, ¿Por qué a mí?, y la respuesta es siempre viene de inmediato "porque eres un demonio", si, y era verdad, por algo me llamaban el demonio blanco, je, cómico verdad.

Si, lo era, después de todo soy un demonio condenado, condenado a seguir en este lugar el resto de mi vida, se que las personas que están a fuera, se lamentan por mi destino, al igual que yo, y por eso debo fingir una sonrisa que ni yo misma me creo, pero ellos sí, incrédulos.

Pero no importa, ya me tienen la suficiente lastima como para hacer que me tengan más, suficiente tengo ya, ahora solo quiero dormir, dormir, otra vez y espero que esta vez sea para siempre.

Pero no lo es, cuando despierto lo hago en el mismo cuarto de siempre, bajo el mismo techo, y lo odio, lo odio con todo mi corazón, es la tercera vez que despierto bajo el mismo techo.

En la primera me dieron esa terrible noticia que rompió mi corazón, y lloré como nunca, si llore, pero nunca enfrente de ellos, en la segunda ocasión vinieron a visitarme, y todos tenían esa misma cara de tristeza, cara que me hizo molestar mucho, pero me controle, y en la tercera, bueno es esta, y solo estamos mi soledad y yo.

Ya habían pasado algunos meses de aquel incidente y solo un par de días de que despertara, y el mundo seguía igual, al menos para mí, el mundo seguía girando, la nave seguía su marcha y todo seguía igual, excepto por una cosa y era que yo lo había perdido, había perdido mi felicidad, había perdido mi cielo. Lo había perdido todo.

Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, una misión, enemigos, aliados, y yo.

Recuerdo la nieve roja por mi sangre.

Recuerdo las maquinas destruidas por mi puño.

Recuerdo las lagrimas de vita causadas por mi culpa.

Y la recuerdo a ella, la única persona que me hacia falta en ese momento y ahora.

¿Dónde estás?, pregunto a la nada.

Y nada me responde.


	2. El Inicio

Hola a todo el mundo en general gracias por leer esta historia medio deprimente espero causar las emociones exactas con esto y sin más un nuevo capitulo.

* * *

 **El Inicio**

- _Nanoha!-_

 _-_ AHHH- Desperté otra vez en la misma habitación de siempre, la pesadilla que había tenido últimamente me había despertado nuevamente, y aunque intentará recordar lo soñado, no lo lograba, solo me quedaba esa sensación de pánico y tristeza es como si algo me estuviera llamando, algo muy apreciado, y yo aquí sin poder moverme de este lugar, como odiaba este lugar.

-AHHHH- grite con mucho pesar, - !Te odio!- grite al azar-¡Los odio!-y mis lágrimas no tardaron en llegar.-¿porque?- pregunte a la nada-¿Por qué?- pregunté otra vez.

-muevete!, muévete, anda muévete!- intente que mover mis piernas como semanas antes podía hacer sin dificultad alguna, pero ahora ya no- He dicho que te MUEVAS!- grite a todo pulmón, grite y seguí gritando con desesperación intentado moverlas, me golpeé con todas mis fuerzas pero no sentía nada de nada, y obviamente mis gritos no pasaron desapercibidos, fue cuestión de segundos que una corta melena amarilla y una rosa me contuvieran de seguir haciéndome daño, y con la ayuda de una pequeña aguja me mandaron al mundo de sueños otra vez.

¿Patético no?, hace un par de semanas era conocida como la demonio blanco, un prodigio en la magia, una niña con grandes expectativas a futuro, un A´s en camino, si yo era eso y mucho más, pero ahora ya no, solo era una paciente en el hospital que no podía mover las piernas y nada más.

Y si te preguntas porque estoy aquí y porque estoy así, déjame contarte una pequeña historia.

Todo empezó hace 3 años, cuando yo tenía 9 años, verán yo era una simple cría, que no sabía nada del mundo y que tenía un exceso de tiempo libre y que sobretodo no tenía a nadie en especial.

Bueno te preguntaras que pasa cuando juntas

Niña sola

Parque obscuro y solitario

Un hurón

Y una sombra endemoniada

Bueno yo te diré que pasa, porque aquí inicia mi historia…

* * *

AiemVela : gracias por leer esta historia y espero que te guste este mini cap jaja XD

alisswan1399: ¿dime que tal te va pareciendo esto?


	3. Episodio 1: Jewel Seed

Disclaimer los personajes pertenecen al mundo de msln

Episodio 1:

Jewel Seed

* * *

Bueno yo te diré que pasa, porque aquí inicia mi historia…

Mi nada encantadora historia de drama, magia, un par de personas entrometidas, una persona con grave desorden postraumático y una que pareciera que la soledad vomito.

Si así inicia esto, y bueno resulta que:

El hurón estaba herido y lo rescate de un parque, simple y sencillo, lo que le siguió no lo fue.

Resulta que el hurón era mágico, que una cosa monstruosa lo seguía, y que nos mataría a ambos si no hacíamos algo, la solución, me convertí en una chica mágica, que genial dirán, y si lo fue, pero si tomamos en cuenta de que eso es lo que me envió a este lugar, pues, ya no lo es.

Y bueno siguiendo con la historia, nos salve, con la ayuda de Rising Heart, mi compañera, un pequeño artefacto mágico que me ayuda en mis batallas, y con la cual descubrí mi latente poder mágico, si humana pero con un poder asombroso, con la ayuda del hurón descubrí que cosas mágicas con mucho pasado, estaban en la tierra y que eran peligrosas, asi que como niña ingenua que soy me ofrecí a ayudar a encontrarlas, ja, que torpe fui…

El punto es que si lo ayude, recupere varias de esas cosas mágicas, y entrene duro para poder controlar este gran poder, me desvele, mentí, bueno en general hice muchas cosas que una niña de 9 años no debería hacer.

Si todo fue bonito pero solo por poco tiempo, porque luego me di cuenta de que no era la única en búsqueda de esos artilugios, de las jewel seed.

Y ahí fue cuando la conocí.

A la persona que jamás espere encontrar.

A la que nunca imagine llegar.

Ahí estaba, con esos ojos, que hasta el día de hoy me matan.

alisswan1399: bueno si es posible pero eso no quiere decir que solo haga eso verdad jajjaa, vamos sigue leyendo y encontras algo interesante, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

masspao: jajaa oye calma, quien dice que he matado a Fate, bueno este ahh no dire nada jajajaa, descubrelo muajaja.


	4. Episodio 2: Jewel Seed

Disclaimer los personajes pertenecen al mundo de msln

saben hoy vengo de buenas, acabo de publicar tres capitulos de dos diferentes historias ohh si, yo anduve disque creativa jaja XD.

por favor lean Sayonara por fis jejejee.

Episodio 1:

Jewel Seed

* * *

Recapitulemos, ya conocí al hurón, ya llevo algunas jewel seed en mi bolsillo, y acabo de conocer a la tipa que me robara varios pensamientos, a ti y a mí.

Y es aquí cuando en realidad todo comienza…

Bueno resulta que no era la única tipa en busca de esas cosas, no, ella también y venia acompañada, oh si, más problemas.

Porque ahí estaba yo, y ahí estaba ella, el hurón conmigo y una tipa extraña con ella, y entre nosotros la jewel seed.

Bueno te imaginaras que ocurrió, si, nos peleamos, aunque yo no quería, y si, perdí.

Pero eso en realidad no me importo, el perder nunca me había importado, pero ella si, y sus ojos, esos benditos ojos, que no me podía quitar de la cabeza, con esa mirada, esa mirada de tristeza.

Y para mi buena y mala suerte, nos volvimos a encontrar, otra batalla más, que no parecía tener final, hasta que el llego, otro tipo de una edad similar, y con el más problemas.

Si bueno, resulto que el hurón, no era un hurón, era una persona de otro planeta, su nombre, yuuno, aunque si tenía cara de hurón.

Bueno yuuno, y chrono, el tipo que detuvo nuestra pelea, y si entre a una nave espacial, descubrí que no éramos los únicos en este universo y que vaya que no conocía nada.

Bueno lindy la comandante de esa nave que resulto ser muy buena, me recluto y me dio el permiso de usar magia porque sin saberlo yo había infringido varias leyes.

Al poco tiempo conocí su nombre, si el de la chica rubia de ojos borgoñas, su nombre Fate Testarossa, su misión, tener todas las jewel seed para satisfacer a su madre.

Mi pensamiento, uno sencillo su madre estaba loca y era cruel.

Mi misión protegerla.

Y en que acabo esto, Precia y Alicia (la hermana mayor de Fate, o algo así, Fate era un Clon de Alicia), desaparecidas en el jardín del Tiempo. Nosotros ganando, pero Fate llorando, habia perdido a su familia y su confianza, pero no la deje caer, y al final del día, si ella era un criminal, pero era mi amiga, y bajo una promesa, prometimos nos dejarnos caer, ser amigas para siempre y sobre todo seguir juntas, porque si ella se iba a ir, pero seguiríamos en contacto.

Y al final de ese día, yo lo había encontrado, mi persona especial. Le había encontrado.

Aun así faltaba un poco más para entender como carajos yo he terminado aquí,

Porque si crees que ya termino la historia, si, estas equivocado, aún falta más mucho más.


	5. Episodio 3: El libro de la Oscuridad

Holi vengo a promocionar mi fic terminado Sayonara, vayan leanlo, y **comenten** pleasse.

Bueno también comenten este por fis..

Disclaimer: los personajes pertencen al mundo de msln

 **Episodio 3: El libro de la oscuridad**

* * *

La historia continua por un par de años más, pero ahora te hablaré de lo que paso un par de meses después de que conocí a Fate, nosotras nos comunicabamos con video cartas, lindo.

Y asi hasta diciembre.

Fecha que nunca olvidaré, porque en un mes mi mundo volvió a cambiar.

La razón, me atacaron, una niña con severos problemas de mal humor me ataco, y me ganó, por suerte para mi un príncipe azul me salvó, bueno, no, era princesa y era rubia.

Yo tenia refuerzos, Fate, Yuuno y Arf.

Ella también, su nombre Vita, y sus compañeros, Signum y Zafira.

La pelea se reanudo, pero no peleé, no podía, pero mis amigos si, y me defendieron con todo, pero yo no podía seguir sin hacer nada y con el apoyo de Rising Heart, intente lanzar mi mejor ataque el Starlight, vi como estábamos perdiendo y sabía que la única manera de ganar era destruyendo la barrera que nos aprisionaba.

Así que reuniendo toda la fuerza mágica que teníamos Rising y yo, iniciamos el ataque y me descuide, y lo perdí, perdí mi link core, de la peor manera posible, porque no esperas que una mano te atraviese, me asusté terriblemente pero aun así logre mi ataque y aun así logre destruirla, pero no acabo solo ahí.

Durante todo el mes nos enfrentamos una y otra vez, los acorralamos sí, pero unas figuras misteriosas aparecieron y los salvaron, y esto no aparecía acabar, hasta que la conocimos, Fate iba conmigo a la escuela, era la chica nueva y por lo tanto mis amigas se hicieron las de ella, suzuka una de ellas nos presentó a Hayate Yagami y nuestra sorpresa fue que, esa niña de 9 años era la ama de aquellas personas con las que nos enfrentábamos.

Y no tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que el infierno se desatara, bueno nunca ha sido buena idea juntar a tantos guerreros en una habitación.

Haber que resultará de:

Una traición, un engaño y una niña desesperada y un libro enojado.

Dolor.

Y demasiado.

En pocas palabras, el libro enojado engullo a los guerrero, Shamal, Vita, Zafira y Signum, hizo creer a Hayate que Fate y yo, lo habíamos causado, un par de personas desesperadas por obtener el control del libro provocaron la debilidad de Hayate, y sobretodo el descontrol del propio libro que atacó a su propia ama.

Una gran magia descontrolada que Fate y yo tuvimos que combatir juntas, y no fue sencillo, Fate fue consumida por ese libro.

Y solo el corazón puro y la determinación de Hayate es que se pudo tomar el control de el, con los guerreros de vuelta, y con Fate de regreso de su mundo de sueños, fue que una loca idea se llevó acabo.

En el campo de batalla ninguno de los 10 guerreros que eramos se quedo sin hacer nada, y con el primer gran ataque combinado de Hayate, Fate, y yo, logramos hacer que esa cosa se debilitará y fuera mandado muy lejos a ser destruido por un arma el Arc Ciel.

El mundo quedo a salvo, más no así nosotros, y con gran pesar cumplimos la última voluntad de Reinforce, destruirla para que Hayate-chan y los guerreros continuaran con su vida, viviendo por ella, y creciendo por su ama.

La navidad llegó, y con ella nuevas esperanzas por un mundo mejor.

Pero tal parece que nada es como lo planeas…

Si no pregúntamelo a mí, después de todo yo soy la que está condenada a pasar el resto de mi vida en una silla de ruedas.

* * *

masspao: jaja gracias por captar la escencia de este fic, porque ahora el demonio es malo, y muy malo jaja XD

Guest: este.. pronto sabras tu respuesta, lo juro!

Noe: lo siento!, pero ahora vendran caps, más largos...espero...

Eli. v: eso!, esa es la actitud jaja, ven y sigue leyendo..


	6. Episodio 4: mision Fallida

se que me tarde demasiado en actualizar esta historia, pero aqui esta espero que les guste.

Disclaimer los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

Episodio 4:

Misión Fallida

La historia sigue, a dos años de conocer a Fate Testarossa, hubo una misión, mi ultima misión, porque en esa perdí algo más que mi vida.

Hace dos meses:

-Vita, hay un par de enemigos, en mi zona, con los hombres de Midchilda podremos con ellos, asi que por favor, hazte cargo de encontrar la reliquia.-la cobriza observo a los pocos robots acercase a su posición, mientras ella tenia a medio batallón tras su espalda, sabia que seria algo muy sencillo, después de todo ella era fuerte.

-Nanoha, estas segura?- intento no reírse de lo comentado por su compañera.

-Esto no es nada, Vita, ire contigo en un momento…- pero ese momento nunca, llego, la cobriza por si sola, venció a los pocos robots, y se sintió poderosa, habia acabado con ellos en poco tiempo- Vita, - la cobriza intento comunicarse con su compañera-ya he acaba….- pero todo se volvió frio en un momento, sintió algo penetrando su espalda, y cuando volteo, vio como un robot habia logrado atravesar su defensa, y acuchillarla por la espalda.-AHHHHHHH- grito con rabia y con un simple ataque derroto al robot, la maquina cayo, y el suelo tembló, en cámara lento vio como del suelo salían decenas de maquinas nuevas, todas listas para atacar, para destrozar, los hombres que la acompañaban empezaron a gritar, habían caído en una emboscada, vio la sangre de aquellos soldados desparramarse en la nieve, vio como esta se estaba tornando cada vez más roja, sangre y gritos era el escenario que estaba presenciando, y le dio miedo, vio su herida y su ropa, cada vez más roja, el grito de un soldado que habia sido atravesado en dos la hizo volver a su realidad, vio como las maquinas se acercaban y disparo, todos los dispararon acertaron pero ninguno funciono, ¿Qué eran esas maquinas?, su magia, de la que tanto se habia enorgullecido no funcionaba en nada, sus hombres estaban cayendo fácilmente, que se suponía que tenia que hacer, ¿huir?, no eso sería demasiado cobarde, intento disparar más, pero fue en vano, su poder era inútil, grito de desesperación, estaba sola, una maquina la alcanzo y se le fue encima, tomando lo último que tenia golpeo a la maquina con toda la fuerza que poseía, y la maquina apenas se inmuto, y la mando a volar, le disparo, cada uno cayendo sobre su objetivo,ella, cayo sobre la nieve, sin fuerzas, sin energía, sin nada, intento correr pero fue inútil la caída le habia agravado sus heridas, se mantuvo sentada gracias a Rising, y vio como todas las maquinas le apuntaban, intento poner un escudo pero fue muy tarde, recibió de lleno todo el ataque.

Un solo segundo fue el que estuvo fuera de si, pero ese segundo basto para que la maquina más próxima a ella, se postrara enfrente de ella, vio como las cuchillas que tenia, se preparaban para hacerla desaparecer, vio como bajaba lentamente hacia su cuello, tenia miedo, mucho miedo,

 _-Nanoha_ -pero recordó, a la rubia que tanto quería, y en ultimo minuto logro bloquear el ataque con su dispositivo, pero la maquina no se detuvo, aprovechando sus tres cuchillas más empezó a atacar a la terrestre sin compasión, la pequeña solo atinaba a defenderse, pudo sentir los cortes en su piel, estaba luchando por su vida, pero las energías y la conciencia se le iban poco a poco, como último recurso tomo una roca que estaba cerca de su mano, mientras que con la otra detenía el avance de las cuchillas, lanzo la roca con todas sus fuerzas y para su sorpresa esta logro atravesar a la máquina que quedo rendida a sus pies, y se dio cuenta, de que aun había esperanza, aun podía pelear y salvarse, juntando lo último de su magia, logro tomar el control de las rocas del lugar, y con un fuerte campo de fuerza en ellas, derroto a su enemigo, llevándose con ello su conciencia, lo último que vio fue un borrón rojizo yendo hacia ella y después todo se volvió oscuro.

guest: hare caso a tus indicaciones gracias por ayudarme en mi redacción :D y espero que este te haya resultado mejor.

Noe: gracias por leerte todo sayonara, y por hacerme reir, es que si se que no es justo para Fate pero lo siento, las ideas llegan y me gustan, lo siento realmente, y algún día escribire algo asi, pero bueno, gracias por comentar, muchas gracias, jejejeje y perdon por hacer sufrir a Fate.

masspao: espero que la conti te haya gustado y efectivamente ya vino la parte donde todo por comentar.

karlhaestrada : oh asi tiempo que no te leia mujer, donde te me pierdes?, gracias por regresar, espero leerte más seguido.

Eli. v: jajaja lo siento! creo que debo dejar de hacerle daño a Fate, jeje pero bueno creo pensar que por ahora no me querran linchar, asi que espero que este cap haya llenado tus expectativas jeje.

guest2: jaja ahh creo que ya hay tres personas que me tienen en la mira, bueno prometo no hacerle tanto daño a Fate en este, jejeje. gracias por comentar.


	7. Episodio 5: Consecuencias

disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Dedicado a ti, amiga mia, por escucharme cuando nadie más lo hizo.

Episodio 5: Consecuencias

Despertó en la misma cama de siempre, habia vuelto a soñar lo mismo, ese estúpido sueño otra vez, estaba harta de el, le hacía recordar su patético fracaso, como si el simple hecho de despertar sobre esa cama y no poder levantarse no fuera suficiente, su mente jugaba con ella, estaba a punto de quitarse las agujas que seguían en su cuerpo hasta que noto la presencia de una castaña observándola con mucha atención, y su cara se transformó en una de odio absoluto.

-asi que es verdad- la otra persona hablo- ya has despertado y por lo visto de muy mal humor, Nanoha-chan.-

-Hayate.- pronuncio ese nombre con todo el rencor del mundo

-la misma- la castaña sonrio y para sorpresa de la cobriza esta se puso a cortar una manzana.- asi que Nanoha-chan me han dicho que no has estado comiendo nada.

-y ahora te importa?-

-siempre lo ha hecho, a mi y a Fate, no nos habíamos despegado de tu cuarto, pero hace dos semanas, bueno, lo sabes no, el tiempo que ha pasado, hace dos semanas inicio el examen de Fate para ser Enforcer, y bueno, no lo logro, fallo miserablemente, ahora esta en la habitación continua, sedada, ¿quieres escuchar la historia?, de cómo nuestra increíble rubia, fue un asco es su examen escrito y como perdió el control en su examen práctico, tuve que detenerla, y bueno por eso me gané estas vendas- la cobriza al fin pudo notar los múltiples vendajes que traía la castaña, en su cara y brazos, y por lo que veía, tal vez debajo de la ropa.

-eso no me importa- comento con mucho desprecio.

-lo imaginé, pero bueno, que se le puede hacer, ella esta sedada por perder el control en pleno examen, y bueno también porque no ha podido dormir bien estos últimos dos meses, no pido disculpas por no estar aquí cuando despertaste, pero no podía dejar que Fate hiciera una locura, y bueno al final si enloqueció un poco, pero como no, la persona que más quiere estaba en coma, y no nos enteramos de que despertaste hasta hace un día, no había forma de comunicarnos, sabes Fate prácticamente vivio aquí durante dos meses, pero bueno, yo no soy quien para decirlo, ni tu para escucharlo, verdad, Nanoha-chan-

-….-

-ire con Fate, ha estado teniendo muchas pesadillas aun estando sedada, ten Nanoha-chan, come algo- la cobriza vio como la castaña se iba por su cuenta y actuó sin pensar.

-Hayate!-

-si Nanoha-chan?-

-puedo ir contigo?-se tragó todo su ira y vio como la sonrisa de Hayate se hacía presente.

-recupera tus energías y veremos, come Nanoha-chan, y demuéstrale a todos que no tendrás otro ataque de rabia, o no te dejaran ver a Fate.

-está bien-

-nos vemos en un rato, Nanoha-chan- y sin más la castaña se marchó del lugar, y Nanoha pudo pensar en que esa castaña sabia muy bien como manipular.

-Maldito mapache- fue lo último que dijo antes de ponerse a comer la manzana que la castaña habia preparado para ella.

\- todo fue de acuerdo a lo planeado- comento la castaña a sus interlocutoras.

-crees que esto funcione?- hablo una voz

-si, por lo que he escuchado, ya es hora de que Nanoha-chan, vuelva a tener los pies sobr-la castaña se mordio los labio-Es hora de que sea ella misma otra vez.

-como esta Fate-chan?- comento una segunda voz

-esta dormida- dijo la castaña al ver a su amiga sobre la cama- se pondrá mejor, pero por ahora es mejor que este así, no ha descansado en un largo tiempo- vio las ojeras que la rubia tenia.

-Hayate-chan te encargamos a esas dos-

-puedes contar con ello Suzuka-chan.

-mapache, gracias.

-esas no se dan, Arisa-chan, tengo que colgar, es hora de que hable con Shamal.

-está bien, cuídate Hayate-chan-

-adios- y sin más colgó, y fue por la doctora.

Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que la castaña le habia dejado, pero no podía hacer nada, solo quedaba esperar a que ella volviera, y asi lo hizo, regreso.

-he vuelto Nanoha-chan- dijo la castaña entrando al lugar.

-es lo que veo, y bien, dime que paso-

-no te apresures, Nanoha-chan, primero que nada, sabes que no puedo hacer mucho, verdad, digo aun no soy tan fuerte, asi que si quieres ir con Fate-chan, tenemos que pedir ayuda, ya que no puedo cargarte.

La cobriza sabia muy bien a lo que se referia, por mucho permiso que le dieran, ella no podía ir ahí por cuenta propia, necesitaba ayuda, ayuda que ella no quería recibir, pero era momento de tragarse su orgullo-bien-

-pueden pasar- fue lo único que escucho por parte de la castaña, y se mordio el labio, la estaba manipulando y lo estaba haciendo de la mejor manera, mientras miraba como le quitaban todos las agujas y equipos de su cuerpo, y vio como la pelirosa la llevaba en brazos hasta la habitación de la rubia, y era depositada cuidadosamente en una silla.

Y la vio, después de tanto tiempo sin verla, vio todas las heridas que esta tenia, vio las remarcadas ojeras, sabia que no eran de dos semanas, eran de más tiempo, y recordó como en lo que creía eran sus sueños, la rubia le hablaba:

-como esta ella?- que escucho al sentir que la trasladaban a una nave.

-nanoha despierta- que escucho una y otra vez mientras estaba en coma.

La historias que le contaba del libro que encontró en la cabecera de su cama, los buenas días, y las buenas noches, recordó todo.

Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de que ella siempre estuvo ahí para ella y nunca lo noto.

Todo ese odio y resentimiento poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en pena y vergüenza por al final admitió la verdad, se había comportado como una niña, y aunque era verdad que lo era, no era una excusa por su comportamiento, no podía estar enojada con todo el mundo porque simplemente ella se equivocó, se creyó más fuerte de lo que era realmente y ahí estaban las consecuencias que ella misma busco.

Habia cometido el error más grande de su vida, pero la rubia siempre estuvo con ella, y claro lo sabia, siempre lo supo, la razón por la cual la rubia no estaba cuando despertó.

Unas horas antes de la misión

 _-Fate-chan ya debo irme- vio a la rubia pararse en su dirección dejando aun lado los libros que esta leyendo_

 _-nanoha!, esta bien prométeme que te cuidaras.- sintió como los calidos brazos de la rubia le abrazaban_

 _-nyahaha siempre Fate-chan, siempre, mientras estoy fuera espero que no dejes de estudiar._

 _-sabes que eso no es posible, te estaré esperando._

 _-gracias, cuando llegue el momento de tu examen estare ahí para verlo.- pero nunca estuvo.-conviértete en la mejor Enforcer del mundo._

 _-te lo prometo Nanoha y tu vuelve sana y salva_

 _-te lo prometo Fate-chan- nunca cumplió esa promesa._

-ella insistió en hacer esa examen sabiendo que no estaba en su mejor condición, es muy terca.- la voz de la castaña la saco de su recuerdo.

-lo sé, siempre ha sido asi.

-bueno volviendo a lo de antes, se que no has hecho nada por recuperarte, y se que eres terca, peor que Fate, ustedes, son tal para cual, pero ahora ella esta inconsciente, y tu, bueno lo sabes,

-como pudiste?-

-no entiendo-

-afrontar esto, tus piernas-

-lo acepte, y luche, pero al final estuve apunto de rendirme, hasta que bueno, conoces la historia, Signum y los demás aparecieron, me senti viva otra vez, me importaba más mi familia que mis piernas, Nanoha, hay cosas más importantes, pero tu parece que te olvidaste de ellas, tus heridas ya han sanado, pero tu link core, y tus piernas tardaran mucho más tiempo, es muy difícil que vuelvas a caminar, y mucho más el poder volar, pero se que tu lo lograras, eres Takamachi Nanoha, el demonio blanco y la persona más fuerte que conozco, pero al final tu decides.

-tomare la rehabilitación…

* * *

Noe : disculpa por el gran retraso, pero actualizare seguido ahora asi que tambien perdon por que los capitulos se han cortos pero asi quedo, jejeje.

masspao : se corto, pero tenia que regresar con algo al menos, y vendran más capitulos en esta semana asi que espero los leas.

Eli. v: si se lo de la peli, por eso quiero terminar con este fic antes de que salga y veamos que tan alejada estoy de lo que piensan en japon jaja xD.

bueno si quieren leer esto es acosideracion de ustedes, aqui explicare por que el retraso, y es simple, no podia escribir y menos este fic que tenia sentimientos de resentimiento por asi decirlo me exprese y bueno asi lo creé pero justo cuando estaba con el cap 5, me deprimí y ahora quiero aprovechar antes de que sea 2 de noviembre por que los que son de méxico entienden que significa esa fecha, y esa es la razón principal por la cual deje de escribir, lo siento pero tenia que darme un tiempo para soportar lo que ocurrio en mi familia. bueno eso es todo. gracias por leer.

Gracias Cornelia.


	8. episodio 6: nuevos amanecer

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a msln

semana de actualizacion yei.

oh es cierto por las prisas del ultimo cap, se me olvido decir una cosa jem que siempre creen que voy a matar a FATE!, bueno mi record de cada 3 de 7 historias mias fate muere o algo asi... ehh jejeje me voy...

* * *

 _Capitulo 6:_

 _nuevo amanecer_

-bueno volviendo a lo de antes, se que no has hecho nada por recuperarte, y se que eres terca, peor que Fate, ustedes, son tal para cual, pero ahora ella esta inconsciente, y tu, bueno lo sabes,

-como pudiste?-

-no entiendo-

-afrontar esto, tus piernas-

-lo acepte, y luche, pero al final estuve apunto de rendirme, hasta que bueno, conoces la historia, Signum y los demás aparecieron, me senti viva otra vez, me importaba más mi familia que mis piernas, Nanoha, hay cosas más importantes, pero tu parece que te olvidaste de ellas, tus heridas ya han sanado, pero tu link core, y tus piernas tardaran mucho más tiempo, es muy difícil que vuelvas a caminar, y mucho más el poder volar, pero se que tu lo lograras, eres Takamachi Nanoha, el demonio blanco y la persona más fuerte que conozco, pero al final tu decides.

-tomare la rehabilitación…

* * *

-vamos, tu puedes!- asi inicio las palabras que escuchaba diaria mientras se caia una y otra vez, en sus intentos por mantenerse simplemente en pie, y con caída, con cada nuevo moretón en su mejilla, su confianza, su orgullo y su autodeterminación crecían sin parar.

En sus batallas personales nunca estuvo sola, siempre acompañada, siempre amada, y perdonada, estaba agradecida con todos ellos, por permitirle seguir adelante, por alentarla y cuidarla, se habían convertido en su familia, en su pilar, en sus piernas.

Nunca más tendría miedo, no por el estado de su cuerpo, sería más sensata, más audaz y mucho más inteligente y no solo a la hora de pelear, con toda su vida, ya lo había aprendido, nunca sabes cual será tu última batalla, por ello ahora siempre estaría al 100 y no cometería la misma tontería dos veces, estaba creciendo, estaba madurando y sobro aprendiendo.

-vamos, tu puedes!- y pudo, el primer paso se dio y no tardo mucho para que muchos más le siguieran.

Las metas poco a poco se iban cumpliendo, sus piernas heridas iban progresando, y su salud iba mejorando.

La rutina seguía, se mantenía, por la mañanas un desayuno con sus amigos, estudio durante las horas en que sus amigas iban a la escuela, y durante las tardes, la lucha en su rehabilitación, si tenía suerte lograba llegar a cuatros pasos, si no, se agotaba en el tercero, pero siempre se iba a dormir con la rubia que había recuperado el color natural de la piel debajo de sus ojos.

Las salidas estaban pendientes pero podían divertirse, una plática amena, una sesión de estudio, una película, varias risas, noche de chicas con Hayate, le habia agarrado cariño a los libros, y más cuando era la rubia la que los leia, quedaba prendida en la suave voz de la ojiborgoña.

-y entonces dijo " _¿Hay por aquí alguien llamado Liesel Memi…"-_

-chicas!- la voz de la rubia se interrumpió los la llega de la castaña.- es hora de dormir!, dejen ya ese libro, y Nanoha límpiate las lagrimas!-

-Hayate!- dije tomando un pañuelo- que no entiendes que al fin se reencontraron!.- dije al ver el libro que sostenía la ojiborgoña en sus manos.

-Hayate, ya vamos a dormir, gracias por recordárnoslo- la rubia acomodo el libro sobre la cómoda y se apresuraba a salir de la habitación.

-Fate-chan!- grite sin querer y ella solo me sonrió- pue..puedes quedarte- dije con timidez, no era la primera vez que se lo pedía, pero siempre era difícil, desde la noche en que ella despertó era así.

-claro Nanoha- dijo ella y despidió a la castaña que mantenía su sonrisa marca mapache, a veces realmente odiaba esa parte de Hayate, sin más la rubia se acomodó en mi cama, y me abrazo, solíamos dormir asi, abrazadas, su brazo bajo mi cabeza arrullándome y yo abrazada a su cintura.

Y el día nos encontraba y era feliz, no olvidaba porque hacia lo que hacía, las misiones se hacían cada vez más pesadas tanto para Hayate como Fate, había ocasiones en las que se iban por semanas, pero siempre regresaban, y mientras tanto yo seguía como mis rutinas, los libros venían e iban, asi como las películas y las pláticas.

Durante cuatro meses así fue.

-en donde esta Fate- le pregunte a mi castaña amiga que estaba conmigo al terminar mis rutinas.

-no lo sé, le perdí la pista desde que llegamos, creo que esta con Signum, entrenando.

-Fate, se esmera mucho.- dije y note que la mirada de Hayate se oscurecía- pasa algo-

-temo que vuelva a los mismo, en tres meses es el nuevo examen, y creo que se esta sobre exigiendo.

-porque lo dices?-

-en la hora del almuerzo, se la pasaba en las canchas corriendo, y durante las horas de gimnasia no deja de ser la mejor, hay varios equipos que la quieren pero ella se sigue negando, estoy segura que Fate rompió su propio record personal hace mucho.

-ahora que lo dices, he notado su cuerpo más marcado, ¿ella está comiendo bien verdad?-

-si, Nanoha, ella ha comido más que nosotras durante este tiempo, jaja, ahh.

-hablare con ella-

-me parece bien- y así termino nuestra conversación.

Durante un día que Hayate no estaba, Sali a dar una vuelta por la nave, me topé con amy que me ayudo con la silla en la que me mantenía, y me llevo al gimnasio, para ver con entrenaba Fate, y para mi sorpresa, no solo la encontré a ella, sino también a yuuno. La rubia no estaba luchando con Signum como lo había pensado, en cambio estaba con algunas pesas, y el otro rubio hacía lo mismo pero con menos peso, Fate era más fuerte, aun sin Bardiche que se mantenía viendo a su master entrenar, los vi por un buen rato, hasta que no pude más, me retire del lugar, con la firme convicción de lo que hacía en ese momento no se comparaba con lo que Fate hacía todos los días, debido a mi estado emocional me habían pedido que tomara todo con calma pero ya no podía seguir con ese paso, debía aumentar la intensidad, y asi por el siguiente mes mi esfuerzo al fin dio frutos, caminaba lento, pero lo hacía, era como un bebe aprendiendo a caminar, no tomo mucho tiempo para la propia Fate fue mi instructora, ahora no solo ejercitaba mis piernas, también lo hacía con todo mi cuerpo, era más fuerte, y asi al medio año de empezar con mi rehabilitación al fin podía correr, torpemente pero lo podía hacer, regrese a la tierra, la primera noche en mi cuarto, fue desoladora, ya no tenía los fuertes brazos de Fate para arrullarme.

Me tomo algunas semanas acostumbrarme a su ausencia pero lo hice, y el día del examen llego, toda una semana dedicada para que la TSAB probara a sus candidatos y eligiera a los mejores.

La semana paso sin incidentes y el viernes, todos le dimos una cálida bienvenida a la Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown. Ella lo había logrado. Todos lo festejamos en la tierra, en la cafetería de mi familia, cerrada esa noche para uso exclusivo de toda la flota del Asura.

Los pasteles, y bocadillos iban y venían, las bebidas al igual, mientras todos felicitaban a la rubia, y después de un rato, ella estaba agotada, así que la robe por un rato, ya muchos venían venir eso, pero me dio igual, la lleve al jardín de mi casa, y conversamos por un buen rato.

-asi que te iras la próxima semana-

-lo hare- dije, en una semana me enviarían a la academia, para poder entrenar mis poderes, en la cual me convertiría en una maga aérea en todas las normas.

-entiendo-

-el futuro, ya ha llegado, Fate, me hare más fuerte!, lo prometo, no dejare que vuelva a pasar lo mismo.

-cuidate-

-lo haré, tu también.-

-Hayate ira contigo, no es asi?-

-si, ella tambien entrará, aun necesita estudiar más, ella pretende ser un miembro del comando.

-asi que ella será nuestra jefa…eso da miedo..-

* * *

-achu!-

-Hayate-chan no es un buen momento para que enfermes-

-ahh, no creo que sea eso Shamal, creo que alguien esta hablando de mi-

* * *

-nanoha- senti como la rubia me abrazo.

-Fate-chan- mis brazos la tomaron por última vez- volveré!- y eso fue todo, nos separamos para comenzar una nueva aventura lejos de la otra, por la ventanilla, miraba a todos mis seres queridos despedirme, mi familia, mis amigas y ella, y fue en ese momento, en que lo entendí, mi ganas de conocerla al ver sus ojos hace años atrás, el de querer ser amigas, el placer reconfortante de dormir entre sus brazos, y posterior soledad cuando ya pude hacerlo, me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga.

* * *

 _Tomo tiempo muchas caídas, y mucho dolor, pero solo hizo falta medio año para que pudiera caminar, correr y brincar como toda una adolescente, y medio año más para poder volar, después de todo ella era el demonio blanco, eres un maldito demonio y como tal no se habia dejado quebrar más, y habia renacido, más fuerte que nunca, hacia un año que la vida le habia dado su mejor golpe, y ahora ese no era más que un mal recuerdo, volvía a ser ella, en toda la extensión de la palabra._

Eli. v: me alegra que seas paciente, oh gracias por tener en estima esta historia y si yo tambien espero nanofate o me pego un tiro ok no, pero que ya nos dejen ver algo jeje. y gracias ya estoy bien ;D _  
_


	9. Episodio 7: Nanoha

al final de la historia explicare varias cosas, nuevos proyectos y sucesos que han pasado. digo por si quieren saber lo que este año se cierto FELIZ AÑO NUEVO.

Eli. v: la actualización ha llegado espero y la disfrutes oh yeah.

Noe: ah noe esas son cosas que pasan en esta vida, matar a fate es algo tan natural, ojo, ella es mi personaje favorito pero a veces hay que hacerlo o hacer que ustedes piensen eso, si soy cruel, lo soy, ahh y perdona que esta no sea una historia larga, desde el principio la visualice como algo corto, aunque se alargo por situaciones imprevistas espero lo entiendas.

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores

oh es cierto este es el penultimo capitulo, asi el proximo es el final, y por si acaso esta historia trata del accidente de nanoha que ocurre entre AS y Striker, osea que desde mi punto de vista algo asi debio pasar eso es todo. disfruten.

Episodio 7:

Nanoha

* * *

Hola mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi y tengo dieciséis años, hace siete años yo creía que era una niña normal y corriente pero de repente todo cambio, recibí una joya que me dio poderes mágicos, y con la ayuda de Yuuno un niño explorador logre recolectar las jewel seeds y gracias a ello la conocí, seis meses después de resolver el caso, ella volvió ya no como mi rival sino como mi amiga, y con su ayuda y apoyo incondicional logramos rescatar a Hayate y sus caballeros de la oscuridad y cuatros años desde el incidente. Ahora mucho tiempo después de eso el verano ha terminado y con el paso de los años mi amor apenas ha comenzado.

El tiempo nos ha hecho cambiar para bien o para mal, lo cierto es que ya no somos niños, ya no lo soy mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi yo entero ha cambiado, he crecido, he madurado.

Las cosas que construí, la amistad y el amor siguen ahí, asi como las personas importantes para mí. Sé que las cosas seguirán cambiando y espero que para bien, mi camino no cambiare ya lo decidí, ahora es cuestión de no parar, de no perderlo.

-de tanto verla, la desgastarás- reconozco la voz que me habla es mi amiga castaña, el mapache Hayate.- vamos Nanoha, es hora de irnos.- asiento la cabeza en respuesta, tomo mi maletín y me marcho con ella, viendo por última vez a la figura detrás de la ventana.

-me dijo que no la esperáramos-le mencione a mi amiga castaña cuando nos reuníamos con arisa y suzuka.

-lo sé, nos vemos mañana Nanoha- y sin más se fue, sonreí, ella sabía que me quedaría, decidí continuar mi camino a las gradas, no me tomo mucho tiempo para verla entrenar en las pistas, miraba sus largos cabellos dorados danzando en una coleta, su rostro concentrado en lo que hacía y sin duda alguna ella sería la mejor corredora, ganaría importantes trofeos esperando por ella si es que ella compitiera, más no lo hacía, no tenía tiempo para ello, era una agente, tenía un trabajo y uno importante.

Su vida como agente era peligrosa, y constantemente viajaba lejos, por mucho tiempo, tenía miedo por ella, por como se encontraría, que es lo que haría…

La imagen de ella estando lejos, en peligro o con otra persona resultaba aterrador, el solo pensarlo, era un peligro para mí.

Ella era todo lo que mis ojos miraban, el amor que jamás pensé tener, el que nunca imagine podría sentir, y es tan agobiante sentir esto y no poder decírtelo, sentir que nuestra amistad de años podría romperse en segundos, si yo te lo dijera, si tú supieras que yo te amo desde siempre, que cada día que pasa muero un poco más al ver como las personas se te declaran, pensando que tal vez esta vez sí aceptes, cada vez que te miran o devoran con la mirada cuando vas en los pasillos, y cada vez que le sonríes a alguien más, tu eres la única persona que me hace sentir así, tu eres el amor de mi vida, tu eres mi vida, y si debo dejarte marchar con la persona que tu elijas estaría bien para mí, porque tu felicidad, ahgg, a quien engaño, si tú te vas, se me romperá el corazón, si te vas yo ya no tendría nada que hacer aquí, y es verdad, si dios lo sabe, la única razón por la cual sigo entera, eres tú, sin tu apoyo, no estaría aquí, esa estúpida misión y la perdida de mis piernas me lo hizo ver, si no hubiera conocido mi vida sería normal, asistiría a la escuela, no practicaría mi magia, no sería lo que soy hoy en día, no estaría esperándote…

-Nanoha-escucho cerca de mi y te veo, creo que me quede perdida en mis pensamientos.-ire a cambiarme- me dices con toda la dulzura del mundo y no puedo evitar mirarte, tu blusa blanca transparentada por tu sudor, y los cortos shorts que llevas, intento no ver de más y me volteo.

-claro, aquí te espero- te digo y te marchas, veo como todos los demás te ven, provocando mi enojo, si no supiera que me arrestarían por lanzarles un starligth, oh con gusto lo haría, pero no es así.-como quiero lanzarle un starligth-

- **My master?-**

-descuida Rising sé que no debo, aun así, te has fijado como la miran, como si fuera un trozo de carne, malditos cerdos, algún día me las pagaran.-y así continúe maldiciendo a las personas que a mi parecer le faltaran al respeto a mi diosa.

-estoy lista- y escucho su hermosa voz, y su mirada únicamente dedicada a mí, ja tengan eso malnacidos.

-vamos- le digo y aprovechándome le tomo la mano, la veo sonrojarse, ah si supieras que debo contenerme cada vez que está cerca de mí, y esto es lo único que puedo hacer.

-te dije que no me esperaras- me dices

-Hayate tenía algo que hacer y…-excusa ven a mi- Arisa saldría con Suzuka, y yo….yo tenía que preguntarte algo.

-entiendo, dime-me insistes.

-porque. Porque no peleas conmigo..- y lo dije, lo que siempre había pensado, la verdad que aun dolía en mi corazón.

-nanoha- y lo vi en sus ojos, la tristeza que los recorría.-no peleare contigo, ni ahora, ni nunca.

-Fate-chan por favor!, quiero saber!, quiero entender, porque no?- le exigí.

-no hay nada que buscar, ni saber, no peleare-me dijo, y siguió su camino.

-es no entiendo, porque te niegas tan rotundamente a esto?- le grite, me exaspere.

-NO!, Nanoha no, voy a pelear contigo!- y por primera vez desde que la conocí, me grito y no lo soporte.

-set up- y con esas palabras me fui de ahí volando, escuche como gritaba para que me detuviera, y no le hice caso, así como ella no lo había hecho, y si sabía que no me quería lastimar, desde el tonto accidente ella se había negado rotundamente a volver a entrenar conmigo, siempre con la misma mirada de lastima, y eso no lo soportaba, sentía como las lágrimas surcaban por mi rostro, y es que no esperaba esa reacción, aunque Hayate me lo había advertido, que tal vez no me gustará lo que descubriría. Diriji mi mirada al azul del mar, ya me había alejado lo suficiente, pero no quería verla, ahora no..

- **MASTER!-** escuche como me gritaba rising pero su aviso fue muy tarde, de un momento a otro estaba entre los brazos de alguien e íbamos ganando más altura. Me asusté al pensar que estaba bajo ataque hasta que reconocí el embriagante olor a menta de cierta persona.

-no lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor- dijo al fin deteniéndose-me mataría si te pasará algo- sentí como su abrazo se intensificaba así como sentir como un nuevo camino de lágrimas se habría paso sobre mi mejilla, lagrimas que no eran mías.-no vuelvas a irte así, por favor- me repetía una y otra vez.

-entonces dime, porque?, te niegas a entrenar conmigo, explícame!- le grite-quiero saber, necesito saber si tu.. si tu sientes lastima por mí.

-lastima?...todo este tiempo has creído eso, por favor, jamás te tendría lastima, me conoces.

-entonces dime que es esa mirada de lástima que pones cada vez que intento entrenar contigo, pelear, dime!.-le exigí.

-Nanoha.. Escucha, eso no es lastima, es miedo, mi mayor miedo, hace años pensé que mi mayor miedo era que alguien te hiciera daño, pero me di cuenta de que ese es mi segundo mayor miedo, el mayor es que te pase algo, te lastimen otra vez, y la que te lastime sea yo, porque tienes que entender que jamás me perdonaría el hacerte daño, aunque sea el más mínimo.

-Fate no me harías daño, soy fuerte, me he hecho más fuerte, he entrenado, me has ayudado, así que no tienes que temer, estaré bien, no volveré a cometer los mismos errores.

-yo sé, se que eres muy fuerte, pero yo nunca me atrevería a pelear contigo.

-pero lo hacíamos, nos encantaba, y lo sabes bien, el calor de la batalla, el éxtasis del momento, Fate que cambio?.

-todo, Nanoha todo cambio, ese día me di cuenta, esa vez, el día que te vi en la camilla, en que te vi herida, en ese momento lo supe…

-que!? que supiste, dime, Fate no te cortes-

-yo jamás dejare que te hagan daño otra vez, y me odie por no estar contigo.

-no, no tienes por qué odiarte, de algo que fue mi error-

-como no hacerlo, si en ese momento lo supe, te defenderé por siempre porque te amo, y sé que tal vez nuestra amistad cambie, pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí para ti cuando me necesites y cuando no, seré una sombra que siempre te cuidar….-no la deje terminar, me lance a sus labios y probé el cielo.-na…. ..nanoha!- vi como su rostro lleno de confusión se llenaba de un rojo tomate.

-gracias, no tienes por qué odiarte, algo así no volverá a pasar, sé que estarás conmigo por siempre, porque no piense dejarte nunca, porque Te amo Fate Testarossa Harlaown, y espero que eso te quede claro, entendiste?-

-lo entiendo, Te amo tanto Nanoha Takamachi, que tendrás que soportarme para siempre.-

-eso debería decirlo yo no lo crees, mira que hacer un escándalo por esto.

-no, así esta bien, porque así me encantas-

-mmm aduladora-

-tal vez, pero dime acaso no funciona?, Nanoha eres la única persona por la que siento esto y quiero que lo tengas presente, derribare montañas, continentes, lo que sea necesario para estar contigo, para protegerte.

-no dudo que sea así, pero te lo aseguro, no tendras que hacerlo, me cuidare, y además yo debería decir eso, tu eres la que tiene misiones más peligrosas.

-descuida, estaré bien.

-Fate-chan, justo son esas cosas que no me gustan de ti, te preocupas tanto por otras personas que dejas de hacerlo por ti, yo también te cuidare, porque esto es de dos, no de uno.

-esto?, Nanoha, hablas en serio?.

-Fate-chan ahh dios si que eres tan densa, Te amo, quiero estar contigo, no como amigas, si no como algo más, como..

-Nanoha, gracias me haces la persona más feliz del mundo, lo siento pero tengo que preguntar, Nanoha Takamachi, quieres ser mi novia?-

-claro que si, Fate-chan, con gusto lo seré- y con un beso nuestra promesa quedo sellada bajo el manto azul que nos vio conocernos y crecer.

Y asi como El verano termina, dando paso al otoño, las hojas de los árboles caen en el suelo, y el invierno viste las calles de blanco, y un nuevo año comenzó, una nueva página empieza en mi vida, una que gustosamente seguiré a lado de la persona que más amo. he sufrido y me he lamentado, he llorado y he sonreído, para al final eso no importa así como los obstáculos que tengamos en el futuro, nada importa, porque sé que siempre estaré con ella.

* * *

bueno y que nos trae este 2017, tres nuevos fics, y alguno queotro oneshot, estos son los siguientes con pequeños fragmentos o resumenes depende.

 **Perdí una apuesta!** (bueno en realidad eso si paso, eh perdi una apuesta, y bueno apostamos una historia asi que eh de ahi sale este fic)

titulo por verse, si alguien tiene una sugerencia le escucho.

rakiting M; habrá mucha sangre peleas, mutilaciones, drogas, sexo, todo por eso es M, basado en una historia original que estoy haciendo, pero con los personajes de msln

una joven policia acude a un llamado de auxilio, y todo su mundo se viene de cabeza cuando descubre que tras las sombras de su pasado, se encuentra un mundo que se creia olvidado en medio de lo que podría ser el comienzo de una nueva guerra,y tu crees en los cuentos de hada? o las garras de un ser te haran creer o un anillo y una cadena te protegeran?

 **NPI de que poner aqui** (si otra historia que aun no tiene titulo,si alguien me quiere ayudar sera bienvenido.)esta historia ya la habia olvidado pero hoy buscando entre mis cosas encontre un cap y oh por dios me tuvo en suspenso, si ya me habia olvidado de esto. T+

fragmento: -Mira, no que sé que tan importante sea tu caso pero no olvides que tienes a Teana y a Subaru, sé que esas dos estarían gustosas de colaborar contigo.-

-Ese es el problema Nanoha, Subaru esta en el hospital y teana ha sido secuestrada.-

-¿Qué?-

-Déjame te repito la pregunta, ¿nos abandoras?, dime lo haras!, porque yo espero que no lo hagas, Nanoha, no quiero volver a perder a nadie, ya no más, por favor, Nanoha, tu quieres que nuestra familia sea destrozada una vez más?-

diganme que tal se ve.

 **Sayonara part II: a New Generation:** (segunda parte de la historia, situada 9 años después del último capitulo).

ya han pasado decadas desde que la reliquia se sello en la sangre de los Testarossa pero que pasa cuando nuevos enemigos aparecen y las cadenas del pasado vuelven, una nueva generación debe proteger la paz del mundo, pero como hacerlo cuando no pueden poner la paz en su mesa. Que trae el destino y las maldiciones a esta nada ordinaria familia. T+

y eso es todo por hoy amigos. :D


End file.
